l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Moto Naleesh
Naleesh was the first child of Unicorn Khan Moto Chen and his wife Akasha. Her name is a naga word meaning "little precious treasure". She was near one year old when Akasha met for a second time Yoritomo Bunmei in 1168. Souls of Steel, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Shono's Daughter Akasha saved Shinjo Shono's daughter, Shinjo Min-Hee, to be kidnapped by a Ninube. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Ninube Chochu was seeking the reincarnation of the Kami Shinjo to take her life and gain the power of a goddess. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Shawn Carman It was not clear if Chochu was seeking Min-Hee, or Naleesh, who was the true reincarnation of Lady Shinjo. Scenes from the Empire 19, by By Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, with Special Guest Author Robert Hobart Demeanor Like most Moto, she enjoyed horseback riding and worshipped the Lords of Death. Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer She was an eager student, but also stubborn and willful, getting into arguments with her sensei almost daily. Letters, Volume 4 She had a reputation for embarrassing young men unprepared for her innocent boldness. Scenes from the Empire 19, by By Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, with Special Guest Author Robert Hobart War of Dark Fire In 1171 after the Battle of Shiro Utaku Shojo, the last battle in Unicorn lands of the War of Dark Fire, Chen and Naleesh attended the ceremony where Utaku Yu-Pan became the Utaku Daimyo after the death of Utaku Xieng Chi during the fight. The Burden of Becoming, by Nancy Sauer Naleesh bethrothal Naleesh, only months past gempukku moved to Dragon lands alomgside with her father. Chen made an arrangement with them and proposed a marriage to honor it. Naleesh was wandering out of the castle where she met Mirumoto Mareshi's son, and future Dragon Clan Champion, Mirumoto Shikei. Rulebok story (Second City) She did not know that her father had bethrothed the boy with her. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Unicorn Champion Naleesh was revealed as the reincarnation of the Kami Shinjo and became the Unicorn Clan Champion. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske She did not bore the Khan title, which passed to Shinjo Shono's daughter, and her childhood friend Shinjo Min-Hee. GenCon Special Scrolls Unicorn, by the L5R Story Team Colonies A regular schedule of caravans departed from the Western Steppes in the Outsider Keep, crossed the Western Wastes, and reached the Second City, the metropolis in the Colonies. It was a dangerous path, were raiders attacked the travelers in the Wastes. She decreed these strange warriors were not to be studied, but rather that they and all their trappings were to be incinerated after defeat. To the Second City (Imperial Herald V3 #8), by Shawn Carman War of Serpents Akasha disappears Her parents had retired, and Chen became an old man with a young wife, because Akasha did not aged as humans. In 1198 Akasha disappeared from the estate where they lived and no trace was found. Shinjo Junpei, the military adjunct to the magistrates for the purpose of this investigation, told more disappearances had happened as Mirumoto Mareshi, father of her bethrothed Mirumoto Shikei, or the destruction of the Naga Embassy. Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders